


You Are My Lover for Life

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Series: Stucky Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: Bucky and Steve talk about their future while Steve can't believe that he finally is able to have a boyfriend.





	You Are My Lover for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Børn's "American Money". Enjoy.

   Steve watches Bucky from his spot on the couch. They're in their suite, and Bucky is shirtless and wearing leggings while doing stretches. He's finally in a place where he can do things he's always wanted to-like learn to dance and do yoga and wear leggings.

   Steve thinks of how far they've come and how he can't believe that it's 2018 and he lives in a huge, fancy apartment and has a boyfriend. Even more unbelievable to him is the fact that the world knows and supports them both.

   Bucky finishes up and wipes his forehead, getting a drink before sitting next to his boyfriend. He leans into him and rests his head on Steve's shoulder.

   "Whatcha thinkin' about, Stevie?" He smiles up at him. Said man grins.

   "You're my boyfriend," he says in awe. "And we're getting a cat. In our apartment. That we own together." Bucky pulls back to look at him, nervous. Steve's face gives nothing away.

   "Well, yea, babe. Unless that's too much?"

   "And I'm gonna marry you." Steve grins dreamily. "You always wanted to have a daughter named Rebecca, and I want one named Sarah and we can do that. We can do that, Buck. We can get married, and we can adopt kids." His smile widens.

   "I want a son first." Bucky adds. "Want to name 'im Grant. Just seems right."

   "Buck, that's a big honor. You sure I deserve it? I've kinda been wanting to name a kid James." Bucky nudges his shoulder playfully.

   "Captain America is nervous about me naming a son after him?"

   "Of course I am," Steve replies honestly. Bucky cups his face and kisses him deeply.

   "Okay, so, would it be James Grant? So you share a middle name or G-"

   "James Grant Barnes." The response is instant. "I want the James to come first. And I want to actually call him James."

   "Barnes?!" Bucky gulps. "No, no. I've severely fucked up the Barnes name. I want to be a Rogers."

   "Buck, I love your name." Steve objects. "All of it. And all of you, Mr. James Buchanan Barnes." He kisses a trail along Bucky's collarbone. "So I want to be Steve Barnes. The Captain Barnes to your Sergeant Barnes."

"You sure?" Bucky asks quietly.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Steve kisses him, his tongue plunging deeply into his lover's mouth as he explores every last inch.

"What happened to "language"? You aren't talking like that in front of the kids, Stevie. Including our kitty kid." The brunet teases. Steve's eyes darken with lust as he scoops Bucky up, carrying him to the bedroom.

"We got time."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on having this be a fluffy as hell universe, because we all need some happy, domestic Stucky right now.


End file.
